Gendry Gets A Motorcycle
by alaskanwolf44
Summary: ONESHOT: gendry gets a motorbike and arya finds it hot. Stark family shenanigans and some fluff. Over protective Jon and Robb, snorting ladies, and a wise greyjoy?


**Hey so this is my first attempt at writing something like this, so reviews are always apprecitated. :)**

 **This just popped into my head randomly, but im glad it did!**

* * *

Arya watched the stark boys gather around the roaring machine excitedly. Jon having one similar, was examining the bike like a blacksmith would a sword.

She heard Theon say "Think about all the chicks you're going to pick up with this. Gods Robb! Now we have no chance."

Robb shook his head in amusement whilst the youngest of the pack, Rickon, jumped around excitedly "Can I have a ride Gendry? Please, please…pleeeease?"

When Gendry Baratheon had rode through the gates of Winterfell looking like a damn model on the back of his brand-new motorcycle, Arya felt her stomach turn in all kinds of ways. Although she loathed to admit it, that stupid bull was hot enough already. She could deal with normal hot Gendry. She had faced her crush on Gendry a long time ago and pushed it deep, deep down into the bottom of her mind, locked the door and had happily thrown away the key. She realised that it was unrealistic pining after Gendry. He was her best friend. Her hot best friend, yes, but she had accepted that.

But Gendry on a motorbike… Gods! It did things to her that she was _not_ prepared for. So that left her reigning herself back and watching from a distance. She hoped he wouldn't notice her, but as always, Baratheon blue found Stark grey and she couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips.

"Sure buddy, maybe later… but I always promised Arya that if I ever got one, I'd let her ride it first" He said in a quiet way that sent shivers through her, all whilst never leaving her eyes. An infuriating smile plastered across his face. Jon, Robb, Theon, Brann and Rickon all simultaneously whipped their heads around to stare at Arya. Theon looked smug as hell.

"Ah… so I guess there will only be one lady riding on the back of your fancy new motorbike" His shit eating grin was swiftly wiped off when Robb and Jon gave him a pointed look. A Stark cold look, that would silence a man quicker than you could blink.

Bran and Rickon peeled over with laughter when Theon let out a very unmanly yelp, after a very red-faced Arya stark hit him in the gut. As Theon coughed and tried to summon what was left of his pride, a ghost of a smile crossed her eldest brother's lips. Robb and Jon were always very over protective of Arya. It was almost infuriating for her, but she understood. "Seven hells! Would you lot lighten up. Its only Gendry," Arya said whilst Gendry handed her the second helmet. She looked back to her brothers who looked conflicted and happy. She was about to say something to ease the tension before Gendry cut her off- "You know I'll always protect her"

Her head whipped around to him, but he was looking straight to Jon and Robb. He had a heavy determined look on his face, and it was a looked that she loved, yet it absolutely terrified her. The air was so intense that she could choke. Jon and Robb sighed but looked visibly relaxed. They nodded at Gendry and he nodded back. "Hey!" she shouted over the noise of the bike "I don't need protecting"

Her brothers all laughed then and when she swung her leg over the bike and wrapped her arms gently around his waist, she felt him shaking with a chuckle.

Gendry's voice was so irritatingly calm as he replied "Of course not…" he turned to her and added "Milady" cheekily yet somehow affectionately, but before she could reply with a groan she was wrapping her arms around him tightly and they were whizzing off down the lane of Winterfell.

* * *

"Oh gods! Did we just let our little girl go off on the back of some boy's motorbike?" Caitlyn Stark's worried voiced questioned for the 5th time from her spot beside the window. She had been standing there since Arya had drove off with the Baratheon boy.

Ned chuckled in a knowing way as he gently placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and began to slowly guide her away from the cold window and towards the fire, where the rest of the starks sat. When ned lightly sat her down and handed her a mug of something warm he replied "Arya isn't a little girl anymore dear. She's 18, a woman. Our wild wolf has grown up. You can't stand by the window and wait until she comes back every time she leaves the house."

"Yes, I suppose your right" Caitlyn replied with a sigh

She looked to Jon who was pacing up and down the room, while the other boys played a very intense game of pool and Sansa sat gracefully on the sofa sowing. Although she was never particularly fond of Jon, she couldn't help herself but smile at his concern. That was the one thing she would always be grateful to the Snow boy for, how much he cared for her other children. It reminded her of Ned.

"Oh, would you stop bloody pacing Jon!" The whole room went silent in shock at Sansa's outburst. Sansa was a lady, and ladies certainly did not shout. She looked around at everyone. "Oh, _seven hells_ … would you all look at yourselves! She's on a date, not off to war. I thought you would be celebrating at the thought of Arya dating mother. You might actually get a few _grandchildren_ out of her."

She heard Theon scoff at that and sent him a smile, clearly, he was the only one sharing her amusement at the situation. Her mother paled. "Oh god… Ned do you think she's having sex?" She declared, sounding appalled "God I haven't had the talk with her yet! I thought I had a few more years before I had to worry about Arya! What if she gets pregnant?"

Ned began to laugh at his wife.

Rickon covered his ears and started singing, attempting to block everything his mother was saying out of his mind.

Robb choked, completely missing his shot, resulting in the ball flying off the table and onto Bran's toe, who began yelling profanities but laughing at the same time.

Jon was pacing again. Up and down. Up and down. "Oh gods! _Oh gods!"_

Sansa answered her phone and began talking animatedly about something or someone while she walked out of the room, a smile plastered across her face. Probably about the commotion she just started.

Theon looked at the chaos. It was madness. How can the infamous starks fall apart over something as simple as a date? The infamous starks who fought the Frey business corporation in court, the Bolton's over their land and anyone who stood in their way. God imagine how much he'd get for telling the Lannister's that the secret to breaking apart the unbreakable stark clan was all but a boy named Gendry Baratheon.

After letting them suffer for a moment – because _Seven Hells_ this was priceless – he said the simple solution to their problem as though it was nothing.

"I honestly don't know why you're so stressed? Are you forgetting that _boy_ you speak of is Gendry Baratheon?" They were all looking at him expectantly now, so Theon continued "The Gendry that took on the whole bloody Bolton clan in a bar, 10 to 1, because Ramsey breathed a bad word about Arya and the Starks. The Gendry that punched Joffrey Lannister, broke his nose and dealt with the fucking Lannister's threatening to sue, because that little shit had laid a hand on her. That boy would go to war for Arya Stark. Its Gendry and Arya. They were always going to end up together."

He heard a sniff come from Caitlyn and she reached for a tissue. Ned was smiling. Jon had stopped pacing, and Sansa stark - who was leaning against the large oak door frame – let out a very unladylike snort. Everyone turned to look at her with shock, but she was laughing.

"Seven Hells, when did Theon Greyjoy turn into such a sap?" Sansa doubled over laughing then. Robb went and slapped his back in that brotherly way he always did.

"Yeah, you better not be going soft on me Greyjoy? I need you as my wingman. Jon's too pretty so all the girls just run to him instead of me." He looked over to Jon who had stopped pacing with a smile.

Jon snorted at that and before long the starks were peeling over in laughter.

Caitlyn was quiet, her face looking contemplative. Once Ned stopped shaking from laughter, he looked over to her with a concerned face, "What are you thinking love?"

"What if the Arya Stark, who has preached endlessly for 18 years about how she will _never_ marry or have children, _actually_ gets married? What if Gendry manages to tame the infamous 'wild wolf of the north'?" She had a smile on her face. Lady stark was always composed. She was a Lady. She prided herself in her ability to remain calm and poised in all situations, but the thought of her little wolf _actually_ married made her snort and laugh in a way not so different from Sansa's, moments before.

The shock of hearing the Lady of Winterfell snort like a pig, shocked the Stark children into a stunned silence. They stared in awe and they watched their mother sink into a fit of uncontrollable giggles and snorts. Rickon pulled out his phone to record it (for blackmail purposes of course), but they were broken out of their trance by Ned Stark who let out a loud hearty roar of laughter and before long everyone was laughing again.

Rickon realised his phone had been recording the whole time, he must have forgotten to turn off the recording when he was recording Brans priceless face after Robb had beaten him for the third time in a row, while Robb jumped around him laughing. He promptly sent the video to Arya and captioned it "Stark family loses its shit at the thought of the untameable Arya Stark on a date. ;)" and he chuckled to himself as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

Gendry loved riding his motorbike. Feeling the constant thrum of power beneath him, while the wind hits your face and the adrenaline pumps around your body. But right now, the only thing he could feel was his heart beating out of his chest as Arya stark held onto him like he was the only thing in the world. He realised then that this was it for him. Arya stark was it for him. He gave her knee a reassuring squeeze and he smiled as she hugged him tighter in response.

fin :)


End file.
